Все, что остается в Вегасе
by Kisassi
Summary: АU к 3.19


С того самого мига, когда Джон Шеппард видит молоденькую девчонку вместо штатного коронера – он понимает, что его и без того не слишком хорошая жизнь пошла совершенно наперекосяк. И этот «перекосяк» безумнее всего, что с ним случалось раньше.

Его не удивляет, что этот умник, доктор Родни МакКей знает о нем все: секретные правительственные службы, что тут сказать? Либералисты и прочие демократы могут сколько хотят кричать о свободе всех и каждого, но прекрасно известно, что каким бы ни было общество – кто-то да будет дергать за ниточки. И отказ подписываться и давать о себе данные будет только пустой тратой времени: если им надо узнать о тебе – они о тебе узнают. Шеппард полагал, что любой житель их прекрасной страны с самого своего рождения не хуже, чем в Матрице, подключен к сотням и тысяч систем, которые фиксируют каждый его вздох. Просто так. На всякий случай.

Потому отчет о его персоне, который доктор Родни МакКей швырнул через стол, нисколько не удивил Шеппарда. Ну, разве что заставил проявить чуть-чуть иронии.

Вопрос о жвачке был штукой, только вот никто не собирался смеяться.

— Вы похожи на него, – говорит МакКей позже, недовольно кривя губы, – на того Джона Шеппарда. Но только внешне.

Это заставляет фыркнуть: параллельные реальности? Ну и пусть. Инопланетные вампиры – просто прекрасно. Этот ученый, этот доктор каких-то там наук, привык изображать крутого парня, но из разряда тех ребят, которых в школьные времена Шеппард упаковывал в их собственные шкафчики… А они потом обеспечивали ему двойки на химии и физике, пуская его эксперименты псу под хвост так, что он понимал все, когда было уже поздно. Это-то и заставило Джона в свое время даже захотеть поступить в колледж, куда его так настойчиво толкала семья: чтоб доказать всем этим заучкам и зазнайкам, у которых не было ничего кроме мозга, что он способен делать все что делают они и не быть при этом лузером. Но всегда оставались и более простые способы, чем зубрежка и экзамены…

— Ты – ничтожество, – говорит МакКей, наклонившись к нему.

И Шеппард бьет. Без замаха, неожиданно и так, чтоб не слишком покалечить ученого, но достаточно, чтоб тому было больно.

Врывающиеся охранники и не думают соблюдать те же меры предосторожности: прежде, чем Джон успевает что-то понять – он уже на полу и надеется, что ему не отобьют ничего важного.

— Поднимите его! – в голосе МакКея значительно больше властности, чем до этого, при общении с Шеппардом.

Джону выкручивают руки, но он старается, что его улыбка была достаточно издевательской.

— Поздравляю, док, – говорит он, – звание «цыпленок года» вам обеспечено! Еще ударьте меня сейчас, чтоб завершить картину.

— Отведите его в камеру, – будто не услышав реплики, говорит МакКей.

Конечно, они держат здесь не только пришельцев, хотя условия у Шеппарда получше. Он представляет себе, как вот в таком месте день за днем, год за годом, сидит кто-то неугодный, кого вытащили посреди ночи из кровати и не озаботились формальностями вроде суда. И пока остальные граждане покорно выполняет команды, веря в собственную свободу, тот, кто видит все в реальном свете, медленно гниет заживо.

Дверь лязгает, открываясь и закрывается сразу же за МакКеем.

— А где твои послушные гориллы? – спрашивает Джон. – Или они наблюдают за нами через камеры, готовые ворваться в любую секунду?

— Я приказал отключить видеонаблюдение в этой комнате, – отвечает ему ученый и садиться рядом на койку.

Фингал под глазом заметный, сойдет через пару недель, в лучшем случае.

— Почему? – спрашивает Шеппард.

Он не уверен в том, какое именно «почему» он задал. Не то «Почему я здесь?», не то «Почему здесь ты?» или «Почему меня не убили?», «Почему не отдали рейфу?», «Почему вы все скрываете?», «Почему они хотят уничтожить нас?»… МакКей же точно уверен в вопросе.

— Потому что я знаю тебя, – отвечает он и касается кончиками пальцев его щеки, на которой остался синяк от встречи с полом.

— В каком смысле? – напрягается Шеппард.

— Я расскажу тебе одну историю, которую никто другой не должен услышать. Ты можешь пообещать мне это?

МакКей не убирает руки от его лица, и Джон встает, чтоб уйти от этого странного контакта. Он не уверен в том, какую игру ведет этот ученый, но понимает, что ничего хорошего она ему не сулит.

— Думаешь, твои парни действительно отключили камеры?

— О, – неприятно улыбается МакКей, – на Земле мои приказы выполняются беспрекословно, можешь быть уверен. К тому же, у меня в кармане глушащее устройство, на всякий случай.

— Значит, – фыркает Шеппард, – ты сам им не доверяешь?

Он опирается спиной о стену, сложив руки на груди.

— Я никому не доверяю, – отвечает МакКей и тоже встает.

— Кто охранит нас от них? – издевательски спрашивает Шеппард и добавляет: – Или тебя от меня?

МакКей встает напротив него и упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от Шеппарда. Это почти объятия. Тому ничего не стоит уйти снова или ударить ученого так, чтоб это было не слишком заметно потом, но это можно сделать в любой момент. Пока интересно, что за игру выдумал МакКей.

— Ты не так глуп, – говорит он, – чтоб верить будто бы уйдешь слишком далеко в случае чего. Что вообще куда-то сможешь уйти, даже когда мы тебя отпустим. Хотя можешь рассказать кое-кому то, чего не следует…

— Все что происходит в Вегасе, – говорит Шеппард, – остается в Вегасе.

— Мы не в Вегасе.

— Но он близко, верно?

В глазах напротив его собственных мелькает что-то, чему Джон не может дать названия. Но ему становиться очень неуютно.

— Я не отсюда, – говорит МакКей, – я Родни из альтернативной реальности. Не той, о которой я тебе говорил, а еще одной. Там мы тоже работали вместе с нашим Шеппардом. С самого начала.

— И что случилось? – спрашивает Джон.

— Он умер, – отвечает МакКей, – как и большая часть человечества. Я бежал сюда…

— А как же местный МакКей? – спрашивает Шеппард, подсознательно ожидая ответа в духе: «Я его убил», сказанного абсолютно безразличным тоном.

— Он никогда не рождался, – пожимает плечами МакКей, – его… Наши родители погибли в авиакатастрофе до его рождения, вместе с его возможной сестрой.

— И никто не спросил о подделанных документах? – интересуется Шеппард.

— У них есть первоклассный спец, – пожимает плечами МакКей, – а больше во время войны и не надо.

Ему нужно спросить, каким был тот, другой Шеппард, а еще нужнее отбросить чужие руки и уйти в другой конец камеры, но Джон этого не делает. Ведь не сделал же сразу – отступать некуда. И когда МакКей легко, как будто неосознанно, целует его – Шеппард не пытается сопротивляться: какая разница? К тому же, жить ему осталось не так долго. Пусть его убьют не сейчас и не эти люди, но и жить ему не дадут. Только, в сравнении с этим странным человеком, МакКеем, который потерял все, вплоть до родного мира, утраты какого-то там Джона Шеппарда могут показаться мелочью.

Да и охранников, если глушитель не сработал, лучше заставить по какой-то причине забыть увиденное и услышанное…

Но МакКей отстраняется и, глянув на Шеппарда с тоской, идет к двери.

— Эй, – окликает его Джон, – ты остаешься на Земле?

— На пару дней, – говорит МакКей.

Он уже переступил порог – по ту сторону никого нет, неужели автоматизированная система в камерах?

— Если что, в Вегасе у меня есть квартира.

— У меня тоже. Так что, если переживешь сегодняшний вечер, заходи. Гостем будешь.

— Что-то я слишком часто у тебя в гостях оказываюсь, – говорит Шеппард уже в закрывшуюся за МакКеем дверь.


End file.
